Speechless
by SheWolf226
Summary: While out on a run with Rick and Glen, Daryl gets into a little walker trouble, including walker blood actually splattering into his mouth! He soon can barely talk and loses his speech. (Daryl was never that big on talking anyway). He soon grows closer to Carol as she helps him get through his pain.


"Walkers!" Glenn shouted as a herd of walkers approached the store that he, Rick, and Daryl were currently raiding.

"Shit. Lets get outta here!" Rick shouted at Daryl who was currently still in the store.

Daryl ran out of the store, crossbow in hand as he focused on the big pick up truck in front of him.

'Jus a little further...' Daryl thought as he tripped and fell on a large crack in the pavement, crossbow flying across the lot. "Damn!" Daryl screamed as he looked down at what now was his broken ankle. A walker soon closed in on him and Daryl pulled out his knife and stood up on one foot, challenging the walker. It came at him fast and he grabbed its neck with one hand and was about to stab it in the head when he lost his footing and fell. The walker came down with him as Daryl screamed out for Rick. "God dammit! Rick!" As he heard Rick approaching, Daryl stabbed the walker in the eye, blood splattering everywhere, including in his mouth. Daryl screamed out in pain as walker blood began to sting and burn at his throat. Rick finally arrived and pushed the walker off Daryl as he rolled over and began to spit and gag into the pavement.

"Oh God! Daryl!" Rick dropped to Daryl's side as he put a hand on his back trying to calm him down. "That's it. Keep it up. Jus whatever you do don't swallow."

"What happened? Is he alright?" Glenn yelled as he ran over to Daryl's aid.

"He got some walker blood in his mouth!"

"Oh God! We need to get him back!"

"Help me get him up!"

Glenn ran to Daryl's side as he and Rick lifted Daryl off the ground. They hadn't noticed his broken ankle as they let Daryl go slightly to allow him to walk. Not being able to scream out as there was too much pain in his throat, Daryl let out a whimper as he started to fall to the ground. Before hitting the ground he grabbed Rick's arm, trying desperately to pull himself up.

Glenn and Rick grabbed Daryl simultaneously as they hauled him to the truck.

Rick climbed into the drivers seat as Glenn got into the back with Daryl.

"Here." Glenn handed Daryl a bottle of water. "Gurgle it and spit it out the window."

Daryl took the bottle from Glenn, pouring it into his mouth. The minute it hit his throat he immediately gaged, spitting out the water that was now red with blood, all over the floor of the car.

"Holy sh-" Glenn started but was interrupted by Daryl's constant gags and groans.

"We're here!" Rick shouted from the front of the truck. The second Rick put the car in park, he and Glenn jumped out and pull Daryl with them.

They practically carried Daryl into the prison as he was in too much pain to walk from his broken ankle. Once inside Rick constantly called for Hershel as he and Glenn lay Daryl down in his cell.

"Ca- Ca- rol..." Daryl choked.

"What? What does he want?"Glenn asked in a panicked voice.

"Go get Carol." Rick demanded.

Glenn was confused. "What? Why?" He asked.

"Daryl needs her! Just get her now!"

Glenn ran to get Carol.

"Carol!" Glenn shouted throughout the prison. "Carol!"

Carol spun around, laundry flying everywhere. "What? What is it?" She responded, trying to sound as calm as possible. Controlling her breathing so that she didn't look too worried, she listened to the next five words that came out of Glenn's mouth.

"It's Daryl! He needs you!"

At that, Carol dropped the laundry that she has been holding and ran full sprint to Hershel's cell. She didn't know where Daryl was, but the panic in Glenn's voice told her that he was hurt, and if he was hurt, he would be with Hershel.

Carol arrived at Hershel's cell gasping for air. That's when she saw Daryl. He was sitting up, leaning over a bucket while blood dripped from his mouth. His face was contorted in pain as he breathed shaky breaths and whimpered quietly.

"Daryl calm down! God Daryl! We can't help you if you don't calm down!" Rick yelled into Daryl's ear. His gaze then went to Carol as she stood in the doorway. "I can't get him to calm down!", he exclaimed.

"Where's Hershel?" Carol asked in a panicked voice.

"I told Glen to go find him while I try to calm Daryl down but I can't! He won't calm down!"

"Well maybe he will if you should stop screaming at him!"

Daryl then looked up and locked eyes with Carol. At that moment Carol ran to Daryl's side and sat down. She gently placed her right hand on his back, feeling him stiffen under her touch. When he relaxed, she spoke to him softly. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

Daryl gasped for air as he looked up to Carol. He whimpered as his eyes slowly began to shut. He soon started to fall back onto the bed.

"Daryl? Daryl no. Oh God no. Daryl! Daryl stay with me! Come on please stay with me." Tears started to roll down Carol's face as she held onto Daryl with all her might. "...please. Please don't leave me..."


End file.
